Evans and Potter, the nerd and the rebel
by InkMarked
Summary: Lily and James. The nerd and the rebel. The only two opposites who had absolutely everything in common.
1. Chapter 1

_Mudblood_

That word again.

This time it was written on the cover of her notebook with black pen. It was a scribble: something so ugly and indecent. Something to made to make her feel inferior. Hated. That's right. Hated. Hated by a someone that could be anybody.

She scratched it out. Hoping to be able to make the scribble unreadable.

"That would only make it worst" she heard someone say form behind. It was a guy, He had black hair and careless eyes. "And who are you?" she asked defiant. At that point she just felt like kicking somebody. No matter who it was. And she didn't like he had seen her in her moment of weakness.

"Not a mud blood" was his careless reply, as he looked at her notebook. He didn't even change his bored tone of voice when he said it. She felt like punching him, but resisted.

"Tell you what" he continued. "Take your notebook to the nerd of Remus, and he'll know what to do about it. There's probably a spell or something that will erase it"

Silence fell. She was not expecting him to be nice. Why would he?

"Thank you" she finally said.

"No probs." "You are Evans, right? The other nerd in our classroom"

"Nerd?"

"Yeah, the know-it-all. I always figured there must be something wrong with you all to make you put so much effort into your classes. As if you were trying to make up for something. I know Remus pretty well, he is one of my best friends. So I know exactly how toasted he is. Figured there must be something wrong with you too, but I guess now I know you are just trying to make up for being a hybrid."

She blinked. Could not believe her ears. He earned it. The punch. It came out more like a slap. The entire classroom felt silence the second it happened. Its not everyday you see someone slapping a stranger. With dignity, Lily picked up her things, and headed as far away as the guy as she could. She sat on the other side of the classroom, ignoring the stares of her peers that followed her.

Potter rubbed his cheek. A mischievous smile crawling into his face. "Nice" he whispered to himself. "So the nerd has guts. That's not common at all." He knew he had earned the slap. But life without slaps would mean life without fun.


	2. Chapter 2 Warning

The sun was already out. If that meant something. Many people would have said that it was a beautiful morning. But for Lily, it was just one day more. She had not gotten used to this place called Hogwards yet, and the transition was more than she would expect.

Most students only had to adapt to living a different place, in a different home. But for Lily, the adjustments were far larger.

Not even knowing that the Wizard world existed a year before. Having to learn everything about it in only a few months, and still make A's manage to adjust to her new schedule and home, and make friends, seemed far more that she could handle. Maybe it actually was a beautiful day out. The sun was out, not a cloud in the sky, and the birds were singing. It was an enchanting day. But was it really? Or was it only in the world of people around her? For Lily, this day was not enchanting at all. And the only thing she had learned form magic by now, was that it didn't exist the way she through it did. She was realizing that it would take her longer, and much more effort, to become the witch she wanted to be, and that was not magical at all.

She opened the door and walk to the classroom. It was the second transfiguration class of the semester.

"Oh Look who is here, the mudblood" She heard Potter say whith a Mocking smile. Remus and a guy with greasy long black hair and leather jacket were around him. As if sharing his inside joke. Lily glared at them defensively, and ignored them as she passed by. Didn't want to deal with those kids. Because that's what they were: Kids.

She couldn't help but wonder if they knew each other form before. It was only the fist week of classes. How could they be such good friends already?

The only person she knew before coming to this school was Severus, and she didn't even frequent him that much. Not yet at least.

"Don't let that bug your" she heard someone say. When she turned around, there was a girl sitting right behind her. She had soft eyes, but she found the comment out of place. Was she ever going to have a conversation with someone from this class that didn't encompass her background?

"I like your bracelet by the way." The girl said. "My sister has the same one"

Lily looked at the bracelet, it was a simple beats bracelet with a black strand. "Thank you" she answered. Then looked around the classroom. For a few seconds, she made eye contact with Potter. He had just glanced towards her direction for a few seconds, and their eyes happened to meet. Both of them looked away right away. "I bought it near my house" she continued telling the girl. However, Lily's eyes were unfocused when she said it. You could tell she was not really paying attention to the conversation.

When class ended. Lily picked up her bag and headed towards the door. She had made a new friend today, at least. Her name was Clara, and she was trying out for the Quidish team. They probably didn't have that much in common, but she at least was friendly.

When she headed out the room, Severus was waiting outside. She could not help but hug him whe she saw him. Too much had she been longing for a familiar face. "Severus!"

"Hey Lils!" he replayed enthusiastically.

"Careful Red!" Potter called out as he got outside the classroom. Loud enough for the entire hall to hear. "Its only the first week of school. Watch out whose company you keep" he added. It was more like a warning. He didn't look concerned, but rather almost disappointed.

Severus and Lily, both just looked at him confused. "Now, that was rude" she said. What did that even mean?


End file.
